The hunger games! DragonBallz Style
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are picked from Distract 12 to fight to the death in the hunger games. What happens when love joins the game for some fun.
1. The intro

Welcome to the Hungry games! the main in this is Bulma and Vegeta, Goku Chichi and Piccolo Let me do there intros for ya:

**NAME: BULMA BRIEFS**

AGE: 18

PERSONALTIY: NICE, FUN, LOVING, FRENDLY, LIKES TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS, IS IN LOVE WITH VEGETA

SPECIALTY: **CAN BUILD ANYTHING, HUNTING, DANCING, INNOCENCE, BRAINS**

* * *

**NAME: VEGETA PRINCE KOVU**

AGE: 19

PERSONALITY: RUDE, HATER, EGO, PRIDEFUL, CHARMING, IF YOU MAKE HIM MAD HE WILL HURT YOU, ALLWAYS SEEMS ANGRY, HATES TO SHOW EMOTION, THINKS TEARS MAKE YOU WEAK

**SPECIALTY: CLIMBING, KNIVES, SWORDS, HAND TO HAND COMBAT, CHARM, HUNTING, FIRES, SPEED, STRENGTH, BRAINS**

* * *

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Today... another game will start, more lives will be taken." She told herself putting her blue hair back in a lose pony tail. She shook her head and walked out, she made her way towards the town. Shopping with the money she had. Her family had the most money in Ditrsict 12. She had everything, but her brother who died in the Hungers games. She had a baby sitter named Bra, she was 7. Bulma walked pass the bakery and up to the boxing building. It was called that cause Vegeta and his father fight all the time there, training for the hungry games. Bulma slowly opened the old door and walked in stopping at the end of the room. Vegeta was fighting with a sword against his father. He was winning. Well, until he saw her. He stood there leaving himself wide open for his fathers attack. "You fool! GET UP!" He screamed kicking Vegetas stomach. vegeta got up and glared at Bulma before charging over towards his father. Bulma turned and ran out of the room, 'He is so handsome.' Bulma thought to her self before heading home to get dressed. Once home she got her sister dressed, her mother and father did the same.

=Boxing building=

"Get up! Father? Dont you want to keep training?" Vegeta said glaring at his father who simply glared back. "Ah.. Prince dont you know that being so rude is not going to get you anywhere?" He asked standing up then slapping his son acrossed the face. "You are nothing!" He told Vegeta kicking him in the ribs making Vegeta double over. "Just like your mother..." His fathers words went to far for Vegeta grabed his fathers shirt and shoved hm against the wall. "Im fighting for her death. Dont... tell me that, my mom was better than you." Vegeta snarled and grummbly let his father go before turning his back. "Dont walk away fro mme!" He yelled at his son throwing a brink towards him. Vegeta just stood there staring at the floor. He was fighting his tears. 'I wont cry, never crry, I cant cry... Im am to strong for those weak emotions!' Vegeta thought turning arund. "Hand to hand?" Vegeta asked and his father smiled. "Good." With that they attacked each other.

"BULMA BRIEFS!" The person said reading her name from the note. Bulma gulped and everyone hugged her. "m-me?" She asked and the announcer smiled, "Yes you! you are Bulma breifs arent you!" Bulma nodded and walked slowly up the steps and took her palce. "Next.. the boy to join you!" The announcer smiled going over to the boll holding the names. She pulled out one and moved to the microphone opening it. "Wow! Vegeta Prince Kovu" She said and they all gasped. Everone moved away from vEgeta who smirked and poped his neck walking up to the stage. Everyone made room knowing he would kill if you pissed him off, or even just got in his way. He took a step next to the announcer. "I bet you are Luna Kovu son, huh. You look alot like her." She said smiling but Vegeta stood there emotionless, so cold. "Well okay then, shake hands." The announcer said taking a step back so Bulma and Vegeta could shake each others hands. THey turned towards each other and moved forward. bulma reached out and Vegeta took her hand. His had was so cold yet so soft. His eyes sent chills down her back. "May the odds forever be in favor!" The annoucer said and then lead them back to the car that was going to take them to the capetal train.

(Bulmas POV)=On the train=

"Ah! Vegeta you eat so much!" The lady said watching him eat. "Yeah, Destiny he does." The man that was next to hear said laughing. "Why are you not eating Bulma?" The man asked looking up from his food. I smiled, "Im full! I ate snacks earlier! Thank you Mr. Allen." I smiled and he laghed. "Please call me Josh, I am your mentore and I want you to see me as a friend." He said smiling. Vegeta stood up and looked at me, "uh.. Prince?" I asked and he looked away. "Where you going?" i asked seeing Vegeta leave. "Hn" was all he told me, "Goodnight." I got up and went after him.

As we went to the cart where the rooms are, Vegeta went inside to his room. "See you later," I said smiling. He nodded, and entered his room. I entered my room next, then looked around. Too fancy, I thought as I looked around the expensive-looking bedsheets, delicate lampshade and antique-like closet. I took off my reaping clothes, and wear a new green shirt and blue pants. I'm so lucky because I'm paired up with Vegeta for the Games, but I'm also unlucky because I'm going to kill him. I love him, but I didn't have the chance to talk to him because he was unapproachable, and I know he wouldn't remember me. But, he most likely would kill me, yeah he would. I rolled my eyes and layed on the bed. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I got up to find Vegeta standing there. "Hey.." I said moving so he could come in. He didnt talk just walked in and sat down. "Is there something wrong?" I asked sitting next to him. "Why would it matter?" Vegeta mummbled and i laughed "Well your in my room moping around." I pointed on and he smirked. "Oh.. right." Vegeta answered making me smile.

We sat there for at least 30 minutes before Vegeta spoke up, "My mother died having me in the hunger games. If you woundered where I got Prince from was cause of that. They called me the Prince of the games. Now... I get to fight in my mother battle..." Vegeta told me with out one glace. I nodded.. "My brother died in the games... now its my turn." I said looking up at Vegeta and gasping when i felt his shirt brush against my arm. "Well... may the odds be in your favor... Woman, remember that." Vegeta said smirking before walking out. He was so hand some. "Good night Vegeta." I said and smiled when I over heard Vegeta say good night on the other side of the door.


	2. Yamcha

I hope you liked the intro

* * *

(Vegetas POV)

I ran with all my might, knowing that if I tripped, if I fell, I was doomed. My breaths were coming out in quick pants and my legs were building up with lactic acid. Yet, I still ran. Knowing that my opponent couldn't run on an upward gradient, I ran up the hill. Dodging bushes and old trees, I could hear the deep growls behind me and I picked up speed. With my legs screaming for rest and my lungs bursting for air, I quickly hid behind a dark tree. As I replenished my oxygen, I kept my ears open for any type of movement but could only hear the roaring blood in my ears and the steady pants I gave out. Snap. I froze as I heard a twig break a few feet behind me. I couldn't hear any footsteps, but I could hear a swishing sound coming closer and closer. I looked into the sky, just in time to see a hawk pass by overhead. Despite the horrible situation I was in I managed to I see its familiar markings and chuckle to myself, only to tense when I felt a hot breath on my neck. I win.  
I relaxed quickly and laughed loudly before turning to my familiar, a male king of the jungle, "You have been practicing."  
The large lion shook its gold mane before licking its paws then my cheek, I was training, the hungry games were going to start soon. "Good." I said before touching my soul bond's fur, "This year. It's our turn." The capital had giving me a test. To find my 2 soul bond animals. Mine was a Dragon named Drake and a Lion named Leo. Leo helped me train while Drake stayed back in the train. Bulma had 2 soul bond animal also. A lion named Red, and a Hawk named Jane ... Bulma was so kind, so nice.

I shook my head before slowly trekking downhill, "Did you see Red?" Leo shook his tail, Leo did. Red was hunting. He and his mistress was having fun, not training. This Leo does not understand why they are wasting time playing when they could be training. I shrugged, "That woman doesn't want to join the games, in fact she was crying last night. She doesn't really care. She just likes the forest." 'Like you' I looked down and smirked at hearing Leo's thoughts. "Like me." I agreed. "But we are getting late. Mind if I—" Leo ran under me and I couldnt hold in my laugh, I looked down th hill. "Ah you sure?" I asked and Leo purred. "Right." I said before sliding down on Leo's dark gold fur. "Let's go before we are late." Leo burst out of the forests and into the town roads. Had there been people in the streets, they would have seen a strange sight of a beautifully pale man, black flaming hair and happen to be apart of the games riding a powerful and proud looking lion up the paved concrete.

I got off Leo and turned to him. "Wanna race the rest of the way?' I asked but before he could answer in anyway I took off laughing. Leo was already by my side, I smirked and took full speed. It was amazing, I could run almost 30 miles per hour, Leo though could do much better. Once we both were there I looked over to see Red, Leo saw him and ran over to his friend, before licking the other male lion. Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms. Until I felt warm breath on my neck. "Hey Prince..." Bulma said walking around to face me. "hn." i greeted her. She hit my arm lightly. THe train horn rang and I took that momment to run onto it, followed by Leo, Red then bulma. "JANE!" Bulma called and her hawk came flying in and landed on her sholder. "Hey Jane." She greeted and the hawk rubbd its head on hers. "Listen up, I want you to eat break fast then we have an interview to go to." Josh, out mintor said while fixing his bright pink tie. "Im not going." I told them and everyone looked at me. "Look you have to! First we have to get ya'll to meet your dressers, hairstylist, and then the crowd Capital, your fans, then we have-" I watched the knife miss by a spit meater between his eyes. He caught it. "Well.. you can throw knifes well." He told me as he put the knife down. I smirked, "Im not going." I told him again and he sighed,"you must." he said before walking off and leaving the cart.

"Vegeta?" I turned to see Bulma petting Red and Leo. "You know... I hate this just as much as you do. They treat s like we are going to be the King and Queen but there just preping us up for Death." I smirked and walked over to her. "I know you hate it... last night you said you did like a million imes. You really have a loud voice you know. Loud mouth you do have... THey want to see one of the riches person in the districts fight to the death." I laughed at seeing Bulma freak out. "I do not have a loud mouth!" She defended and I smirked and walked towards the cookies and took the last 8. "I'll go if you dont talk." Bulma glare at me and threw a pillow, that missed me. At that momment a man and 7 girls walked in. "Okay, we are here! My name is Yamcha! Im ging to be Blmas dress desinier, this is Reana she is your make up airtis, and this is Kassy who is your hair dresser!" The man with the scars said smiling and Bulma giggled. "Aw nice to meet you!" Bulma aid as Yamcha hit on her. The other 3 girls interduced there selfs to me and we all were off to get ready.

=at the tributes entering, first gathering=

I walked in and looked around until I saw Bulma and Yamcha. "Hey scar face... I like what you did with Bulma." I said looking at the wonderful suit she had on. We bother wore simalair. We had a dark but spandix jumpsuit like one with white and gold upper body chest armer. Fit for a warroir. "You look fine your self." Bulma said with that smile on. I hated to admit it but Bulma was a pretty beutiful woman. I didnt care about her though. Once we got there I would kill her off, I would win. I always would win. I was the best. Yamcha rolled his eyes and then smiled at Bulma "Are you ready? Remember you will shine, the both of you will. Just remember what to do." Yamcha said before bowing and leaving. I smirked at Bulma before we got in are hourse driven car. I could never remember what they were called. The other tributes got in and we left one by one.

"And last but not least. Give a big hand for DISTRICT !" Everyone went wilda s we rode in. "You ready?" I asked and Bulma smirked. "Yeah." I raised my hand and did a battle cry and Bulma raised hers. The light was amazing the crowd loved it. My hair flashed Gold and rose up from its back gravity pull. My eyes was glowing Green-blue. i looked over to see Bulmas hair was Gold too but her eyes was Pink, still she was beutiful. "AMAZING JUST AMAZING! LOOK AT THE HAIR! THE EYES THIS IS GOING T BE A GREAT! GAMES THIS YEAR!" The man with the green hair said. I smirked as the camera zoomed on me. Then I gave my sexy wink, and I heard all the girls sigh. I knew I was hot, everyone did. "Show off.." Bulma whispered and I looked down at her. "Why dont you just smile? Look its on you." I tod her and she smiled to the camera that was facing her and the boys cheered. She then waved and I caught a rose that fell from the crowed and bowed while giving it to her. The crowed got 10 times louder. "well it looks like we got some love birds here." The man said and I glared towards him. I did not love Bulma, In fact I was hoping to kill her as soon as I could. i dont need her in my way, but then again maybe I could us her as and team mate.

* * *

There we go also dont for get to review and check out my other storys


	3. The game has began

(Bulmas POV)

I can't help but stare at him, slightly stunned. All the other tributes seem so tense, like they're about to go into battle at any moment, yet this teen seems completely normal. Chatting about food like it's the most important and normal topic at hand. He was wearing a orange over tank top and a short sleve Blue on under, he had orange baggy pants and Blue boots, his hair was black and spiked all over the place. He had the biggest smile on that you would every see in the games. "Uh... right so you came here with ChicHi?" I asked pointing over to the blac haired girl talking to a green hairs guy who was looking really nervouse."Yeah. Oh, I'm Goku, by the way," he adds, giving a slight bow. "Bulma," I say, smiling a little. "Bul-ma," Goku says slowly, sounding it out. "I like it. Pretty name." He then churped. "Thanks." He smiles and I can't help but smile back. I knew I shouldnt make friends but this guy seemed nice and to sweet not to be frineds. But I think I was going to play it safe. "Well I'm going to find Vegeta," I say suddenly. "Nice meeting you."

The next three days had gone by the same. Vegeta and I move from station to station, learning new techniques that might come in useful. I had learned how to bend Water. How to attack with water, how to Defend. Vegeta was learning fire. None of the others could bend so we had the advatage. The only flaw in this was that it took so much engery. So we agreed we would only use it in emergacys. The teacher said Vegeta was amazing at it, I haddnt seen him. He had seen me. Vegeta spended more time watching everyone else and examining the various stations. I haven't seen him bend yet, but that doesn't mean that he isn't any good. The teacher told me about how when his mother was in the games she could bend air, water, fire, lighting, Earth and she also could make thigs grow. So Vegeta could be jsut ask great right, he was just as great. But there's something off about him, and I'm not sure what it is, or why I'm trying to figure it out. When we first came here and got are animals, Vegeta was like he had always been. Now he was slient, watched the others, he barley would even talk to me. He had not even trained in front of anyone. Vegeta hasn't given anything away, and that bothers me. He loved to show off, he use to at home but now, now he doesnt. Why?

I watched as the head of the capital treated Vegeta like he was a King. That was it. They were thinking Vegeta was going to win. If Vegeta won it would be a legen. They treat Vegeta like he was really a Prince! Vegeta was on there side now. I walked over to the food and ate. I dumped the contents of my tray into a large bin and turn—right into something hard. I managed to keep hold of the tray and myself without falling. Only a slight stumble. My eyes shoot up, and connect with the last person I want to run in to. Prince Vegeta. Okay, that's not entirely true. The real princess is probably the last person I want to run in to. He glaced over to see the Capitals heads daughter who was a Princess throwing a tribut to a wall. But honestly, I was prepared for some sort of reprimand on Vegeta's part. A speech on how much better he is than me, being treated royalty and all, and that I need to watch where I'm going. What I did not expect is for him to ignore me completely, side step me like I'm not here, and pretend like he hadn't just walked in to me. Or maybe I walked into him. Doesn't matter.

For some reason this angers me. It's like he doesn't even acknowledge me as a person anymore. Something about him tells me he could have avoided colliding in to me if he wanted to—that he's agile and quick enough. But he didn't, which means he doesn't mind walking through me. Like I don't matter. Like I'm nothing. But why should he act any differently to me? I was his frined or at least i thought i was. "You know I thought princes had manners, Or at least a fake Prince." I growled to his back, just as he's walking away. "I don't think it would kill you to apologize, Vegeta." He pauses and turns his head slightly over his shoulder, not really looking at me.  
"Why would I apologize when I'm not sorry?" His deep voice is slightly raspy as always, but strong and clear. Why is VEgeta acting like this? My hands flew to my hips. "Because you ran into me." I decide to see what was hs problem. "It's no matter," he says. "You'll be dead within the first three days of the Games." Vegeta aid a dark smirk apearing across his face. "Says who, you?" I bark out an uncharacteristic, mirthless laugh. "A prince of no apparent honor or respect? A freak like youI use to think you were my friend but I guess I was wrong. You know, no one likes you. In fact most hae your guts." This time he turns to face me, acknowledging my presence for the first time in a while. Now I have his attention, I think. Great. He looks at me, really looks me. His once black eyes flash gold making me take a small step back. Then they turned from black to gold. They're a deep gold, holding a kind of fierceness I have never seen in him before. Vegeta with this eyes changed him, how did his eyes do that? What has the Capital done to him. Had they changed him into this? Either way I've seen him mad and ive seen him attack someone with no mercy killing them. "you will die cause i will kill you." I opened my ees wide and Vegeta smirk deeped as he turned and walked pass me bumping into me this time I fell down. "so weak..." i heard Vegeta mummble.

I got up ad walked to the door that lead to the room I was staying in. I layed on the bed not wanting to believe that Vegeta had turned on me, that he was going to kill me. Vegeta he was my friend, now he really was my enemy. I heard a knock at the door I didnt answer, Yamcha walked in anyway. He asked me questions and more questions, I just answered them in a small voice. Once he left he turned to say dinner was ready. I didnt go down for at least 5 minutes. When I sat down for dinner, everyone gives me that look. The look that clearly says, "We've just been talking about you because we think you're crazy, but we aren't going to say anything. So we're going to stare at you instead." I couldn't really decide what's worse, This apprehensive staring like I'm a wild animal about to attack or the fact that Vegeta was glaring at me with a look that says, 'I cant wait to kill you'. The tv was turned on to see the scores. WE caught it on the last of them.

"Prince Vegeta Kovu, District 12, Eleven." I looked over at Vegeta who everyone was cheering for. "Bulma Briefs, District 12, Nine and half." They all smiled and cheered for me. "Sorry for the wait for Districe 11. Goku son, Twelve. Looks like he got better than Vegeta." Everyone looked at Vegeta who growled and cursed at Gokus picture before walking towards the door to his room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up and got dressed only to be brought to the big speech of blah blah blah that the Catpital gave. After the his speech, a man named takes the stages and waves at the shouting crowd. Popo has hosted the interviews for as long as I can remember. I know I probably shouldn't like him because he's part of the Games, but he has that sort of charming quality that's hard to ignore. With excitement he calls Vegeta to the center of the stage. I try not to appear too eager but I can't help my curiosity. I'm sure the Watcher's are too zoned in on him anyway to see my attentiveness. The way Vegeta carries himself, the way he moves toward his chair and sits with a purpose, screams confidence and authority. I can't help but feel a little envious. I hope my walk looks like that. It takes a few moments for the crowd to stop cheering. "No introductions needed here," says happily. "An honor, as always, Prince Vegeta Kovu." Vegeta looked over the crowed that was cheering so loud I was sure I would not heard after today he still says nothing. I get the impression—and so does apparently—that small talk is out of the question. "Now I must ask, because it's something everyone wishes to know: Where you surprised to be chosen as male tribute, being picked after your mother who palyed in the games before you and all?" Normally this wouldn't strike me as personal, but we were talking about Vegeta who happen to have a family line in the games. I sucked in a breath, preparing for a volcanic eruption of sorts. "No," Vegeta grits out. I can see his fists clinched against his thighs. Surprised he may not be, but angry, most certainly. "And I am honored to serve as male tribute for district 12." The crowed cheered louder. "Are you ready to fight?" asked and Vegeta leand his head towards the mic. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Vegetas sees locked on mine before he smirks, "And Bulma Briefs has no idea how evil this fight will be." He added saying it like slime. The crowed cheered and "ohh" and "awwws" I on the other hand looked away. "Vegeta ou are the oldest to join the games. 19 years of age. The normal is 12 to 18." said and Vegeta looked towards him. "Well I guess they wanted a good fight. They alowed me to be picked. Amazing what Destiny does for a fight." Vegeta grinned nad the crowed shouted his name.

The rest of the interviews felt like a blur to me, particularly because I'm too concerned with wondering how much I blew our chances, or how much I raised them. I caught a bit from Goku's interview—he was sweet and innocent, a definite crowd pleaser. Piccoo was just as evasive and sly as I predicted. The anthem plays over the plaza and we're led off stage and back inside. I can feel the eyes of the other tributes on my back, and now I'm starting to realize how much Vegeta will want to kill me. Josh Allen, our coach. Took me into the living room to talk. "Bloodbending," He told me. "The ability to control the blood within a body. Vegeta came do that, he is going to use that against you. Do not let him. Im giving adivse to you like this cause Vegeta wont take it." I stared at him in shock. "But—" I splutter. "About 75% of the human body is made up of water, Bulma. And about 55% of blood is made up of water. This technique only proves how resourceful a Waterbender can be." He flings the icy daggers from her fingers across the room and they stick to the wall. "Water is everywhere. Just like the air and just like earth. You are not at a disadvantage in the arena. If you control their blood, you control them. They will be at your mercy." I looked at the ice daggers in the wall. "Vegeta can already do this?" I asked and Josh nodded. "I saw him. he is a danger to you if you want to win then you better be carful." He told me. "I will train you." He added, taking me to a empty wite room where we started are training. today was the last day i could train. The games where begining the next day.

It feels like forever as I wait, breathing in the fresh smell of pine and sap. It's incredible how time differs just by taking away your sight. Finally, the familiar voice of the Games announcer booms over the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and let the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin!" I rip off my blindfold and glance around. Sixty seconds, I think.

Sixty seconds to take everything in. The first thing I notice is a blazing light. It's so bright out that it takes my eyes at least ten seconds to adjust.

Fifty seconds. My eyes find Goku first, standing four tributes away. All the tributes, I notice, are spaced evenly around the enormous golden phoenix. The feathers are curled along the ground, holding what will give us life in the arena: food, medicine, garments, water containers. I see weapons scattered around—swords, maces, bows and arrows, spears. Soaring high into the air, at least fifty feet, are the giant flag poles that circle the Base. Twelve are gold for the girls; twelve are crimson for the boys. Each flag has a number, representing the tribute and their district. I see my gold flag, the number 12 waving in the wind. When a tribute is killed, their flag is brought down. Then a canon is shot then. Supposedly the flags can be spotted from just about anywhere in the arena. This is a way for the tributes to keep an eye on who is left in the Games.

Twenty seconds.

My eyes swoop around, forgetting the other tributes. I see a huge lake a little off in the distance. Definitely too close. Josh would scream at me from the Games Headquarters if I went there. Him being our sponser and coach. Straight across from me looks like a grassy meadow. No trees. I can't go there either. Behind me appears to be sparse piney woods. This is where I have to go. And pray I can find water.

Ten seconds.

My eyes find Goku again my only friend in the games. I can't read his expression—he's too far away. I can hear his thoughts though. I can hear exactly what he'd say to me right now: Run. Run as far away as you can and I'll find you. I promise. Goku was my friend. The closest tribute to me is Vegeta. Our eyes lock and I can see the hard determination in him. He wants to win this just as badly as anyone. There's more on the line for him than just living. I can see that, looking at him now. But there's something else in his eyes too, a sort of mocking amusement. His words from the other day replay in my head: You'll be dead in the first three days of the Games. Ill kll you. The gong rings out. and Vegeta smirked. "May the odds forever be in your favor." He said so fast as my brain understood. It was all in slow motion. The games had begon.

* * *

Let the games begin


	4. Trapped with Vegeta

(Bulmas POV)

As soon as the gong rings out, it's mad chaos. My legs start to move but my brain keeps me where I am so I end up doing a kind of awkward side-to-side jog. I can hear Vegeta's voice over the chaos but I ignore him. I saw Goku running for the bag he glaced at me and nodded. The green hairs boys who named Piccolo ran close to Goku. ChiChi, tripped and Vegeta sent a fire bomb towards her but Piccolo saved her. Goku looked at me again I know he wants me to run but I just can't leave the Base empty handed. I sprint forward and scoop up the closest thing to me, a loaf of bread. A flash of red catches my attention as I bend dow I have to jump and jolt in all directions to avoid being hit by fire VEgeta's was throwing at me. I didnt know how powerful Vegeta had became. Thankfully no one is really paying attention to me but Vegeta who was determind to kill me.

I looked own as I was running and saw something a satchel. Suddenly the attacks stops. I look up to see Cell, from district 2 attacking Vegeta. Vegeta fought back with perfect speed and control. My hand grips the strap of the satchel but so does another hand. I glance up and meet the pink eyes of the boy from district 1. Frezza, I think his name is. I pull hard, attempting to rip it out of his grasp. I'm about to pull free when suddenly he gasps and falls forward. Blood splutters across my face. I stagger back, gaping as the boy falls to the ground. That's when I notice the knife in his back. It's a clean shot, perfectly executed to paralyze. Frezza might not even be dead. Suddenly I feel like I might throw up. But then I look up and see Lunch, the girl from district 3, sprinting in my direction with a handful of knives. Damn. This must be her specialty and explain how she scored an nine during the practice session. Prey and predator, I force myself to think. I reach down and yank the knife out of Freza's back and swing my satchel overhead. The Purple haired boy's cry of pain lets me know he isn't dead but I can't afford to pity him. It's either me or him and since I'm not paralyzed I have a better shot. I have to be the predator here. I have a knife, but then again Lunch has at least a dozen. "Run. Always run when in doubt. You damn fool! RUN, Woman!" I looked behind her to see Vegeta screaming out to me, He cared. I ran as fast as I can, sprinting toward the woods. I pull the satchel behind my head protecting myself from flinging knives. The woods aren't far and it only takes me about twenty seconds to reach them. I can hear the sound of blades whirling past me as I weave through the trees. I know Lunch won't want to waste all her knives on me, and probably won't come after me alone. Not when all the good stuff is back at the Base. When I no longer hear the sound of whistling metal, I pause and turn.

I was holding in a scream at the sight. Vegeta had been stabbed in the shoulder and was fighting with a sword with one hand. He was breathing hard, I could barley see. I was about to run back when, I head a voice. I looked around, nothing. I start to move again when I heard Piccolo's calm voice behind me "No. If you go back, you will be killed." I looked back to see Piccolo he was a handsome tall man i knew he had black eyes, Green hair, small nose, he was wearing a Bulma shirt and pants, and a white cape. He looked towards the fight then he turned and ran off. I looked back at the fight scared of it all.

For the next hour or so, I alternate between jogging and walking, putting as much distance between me and the Base as I can. This is an advantage I had coming into these Games. I have a pretty high endurance level, used to spending hours hunting down food back at home or running away from bears in the woods by the town district. The boots Yamcha gave me are comfortable too, and this makes it easier for me to keep going. I refuse to think about Vegeta, about Goku and even Piccolo. I can't afford to think about anyone other than myself right now. I stopped by a tree, it was almost. Actually I should probably see what's inside the satchel now that I have a moment of rest. Night will be falling soon and I need to figure out where I'm going to sleep. I flip open the flap and carefully pull out the items inside: one thin black sleeping roll. A bottle of what looks like a minor healing medicine. Strips of some kind of dried meat jerky. And a single bar of soap.

I set up the sleeping roll up in a tree and layed down falling asleep once I hit it. Snap! My eyes snap open in a flash. I have that uncomfortable feeling that you get when you've been asleep and wake suddenly. Still slightly a bit dazed, I peer from my branches toward the source of the sound. I don't see anything. Maybe I imagined the snapping sound. But I can hear something else. Something like…ruffling leaves. And yet there's hardly any breeze. Snap! Okay, now I'm sure I didn't imagine it that time. Fully awake, I sit up as quietly as I can. My eyes scan the darkness, searching for any movement. I still see nothing but... There! About thirty feet away I can make out a shadowy figure. Crap. They're coming in this direction. I slink back into my bedroll. I squint as the shadowy figure comes near me. Whoever it is, he or she is moving silently aside from the two snaps from the twigs. They're really close now—I can make out the height, which looks too short to be any of the boys I've seen so far. I duck down just as they pass under me, managing to catch the back of her short hair. It's 18, she was from 8. It has to be. She moves quickly and I'm amazed by how stealthy she is. She's alone too, and if I had a bow and arrow I could maybe shoot her from here. She walked closer. Shit!. 18 is out of my sight in seconds and this relaxes me somewhat, I waited about 30 minutes before falling asleep once again.

"Good morning Bulma." My eyes open. My head whips around so fast I nearly break my neck and I almost cry out in alarm. My eyes land on a pair of deep black ones. It's Goku. He holds up his hands, eyes wide and concerned. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He said sitting down on the tree branch next to my head. "What do you think you're doing?" I hiss, immediately maneuvering myself in a semi-fighting stance. Or well, as much of a stance as I can in this damn tree. "I saw you and I thought…" he blushes and rubs his head. "I thought we could work together. For now. If you want…that is." Goku smiled his goofy smile. "I won't be any trouble," he says quickly. There are dark circles under his eyes and I wonder if he got any sleep last night. "I can even be a lookout from above. I don't eat much so you don't have to share your food. But I know how to live off next to nothing. Please." I can now see the desperation in his eyes and hear it through his voice. "I can be useful. I promise I won't let you down." Goku looked sad. "Goku! YES! we can." I say with a sigh. "We can stick together. For now at least."Relief washes over Goku's features. "Thank you, Bulma. I won't slow you down or get in the way." I smiled thinking of his score. Only one point better than Vegetas. Amazing.

"What is the plan?" Goku asked and I glaced at him. "Find Piccolo, kill any thing that gets in are way that can harm us." Goku nodded and Jumped from the tree. I climbed down after packign my stuff and putting it in my satchel. "This is really hard on you, isn't it? I mean, it's hard for me too but…" my voice trails off as I struggle to finish what I'm trying to say. What am I trying to say? "How many are with them again? The Army with The Princess?" I asked looking at him, The capitals Kings daughter is fighting against us here. "There at the lake and I think 6." Goku answered. "At least 6," I say back. "Not counting Vegeta, Piccolo, ChicHi or Krillen." I looked down thinking about Vegeta. "Why do you think Vegeta isn't with them?" Goku asked looking at me. "I just got a hunch." Goku smiled at me.

It's so silent it almost bothers me. "Water runs downhill," I say, thinking back to what Vegeta told me, the first time he took me into the Woods. He showed me the waterfall, the strem. He was my first crush, my first love. "But…we're sort of going uphill," Goku points out. "I know." I grimace. "We'll need to find another source or some animals. They'll have to drink somewhere." I answered. "What about —" Goku pauses, mid-sentence as a twig snaps in the distance. I looked up to see Vegeta, in a distance we watched as he shoved a knife through Tien, from 9, and then kicked him to the ground. He locked eyes with me before he took off into the trees, running from on to the other. Out of sight. "wow..." Goku said looking at the body, He got down and started to loot the pockets. Finding nothing. "I got to pee, be back." Goku said running off into a bush. "Surprise" I heard a whisper in m ear warm breath on my cheek, someone grabs me from behind, their arms already in position to snap my neck in half.

In a second I can tell whoever is behind me is big, and probably stronger than me. Rather than try to wrestle them off—because I know when it comes to a battle of strength I'll lose—I tuck my arm and elbow them in the stomach, hard. The groan I'm pleased to hear sounds male, but I've already subconsciously figured that out. The blow is enough of a distraction for me to wiggle loose, and I take off at a run. Although I hit him pretty hard, he's quick to recover. I know my size doesn't have to be a disadvantage if I don't allow it. I rely on my senses to judge my predator's distance behind me. Just as I feel him about to grab me again, I duck, and in a swift motion, launch him over my back and let his own momentum carry him forward. He lands gracefully, and virtually silently, on his feet. HE had a coat on with a hood covering his face. I breathe hard trying to fighter out who it was. Clearly, I'm dealing with some sort of silent predator. My mind whirls as his silhouette turns to face me. We eye each other warily, and I can tell he's calculating his next move, each of us no more than a shadow to the other. I wish I could see his face clearly, see who I'm up against. "Perhaps I've underestimated you." The tone, the deepness, and the raspy quality I recognize immediately. Putting a face to this shadow somehow makes it all worse, despite that I had been thinking just the opposite only moments ago. I can't let him see that though, the panic that's rising within me.

"Perhaps you have," I say, taking a side step and drawing out my knife. He mirrors my step, his movements as graceful as I've ever seen. And silent. Deadly silent. "But you wouldn't be the first. Nor will you be the last." I said flipping my Blue hair out of my face. "You seem confident that you'll live to see the light again." His voice is deceptively calm but I still catch the minor amusement. I don't drop my guard for a second, ready to spring into a fight at a moment's notice. "It's not confidence," I say, sounding bolder than I feel. "It's a fact." Slivers of light filter through cracks from the ground above and as he shifts slightly, I'm able to catch the glimmer of gold in his eyes. He keeps himself hidden in the shadows though, so I don't know if he has some type of weapon—sword, mace, bow, some other type of Capital weapon I don't even know about. All I can see of him are his eyes those deep gold, What happen to his Black ones?

I looked towards the way Goku went then to the left were I saw a cave. "Run.." i whispered taking the ground. I ran straight for it doughing Rocks, dead trees, anything that would slow me down. Finally i got in there, there was no noise. I turned around to see him standing there. What is he doing here! how did he not make noise "There's only one way out," he spoke. Common sense tells me to kill him right now to fling my knife and hope it sinks into his chest. He's close enough now that I'm sure I can hit him. "Then I suppose you better get out of my way, then," I say. Vegeta remains still, so do I. It's only a matter of seconds before a fight breaks loose. I can't help but wonder if there are Elites down here, recording this exchange. If that's the case, I'm sure we're live front and center across the world right now. He must be calculating whether or not he should make the first move. I leap forward and swing my knife in a slashing motion. I catch him off guard, he evades the deadly blow due to his quick reactions, but I still manage to graze his cheek. He staggers back, and the light catches his face. Astonishment is there, and so is disbelief. A small cut is already visible on his right cheek, blood beginning to trickle down. I swung again. But this time he's ready for it. He grabs my wrists tightly with both hands and swings me around, crashing my back into the rocky wall. I let out a noise of surprise, and slight pain, my hand still gripping my knife. Vegeta pulls my wrists forward and then slams them into the wall, higher over my head. Over and over, until the beating causes me to drop the knife. He kicks it away with a boot and it's lost in the darkness.

I struggle in his grasp. He's strong, stronger than me, like he always been. My arms are no good in this situation. Thinking fast, I lift my knee and bring it crashing into his stomach. He staggers back, but doesn't let go of my wrists. "I'm not going to kill you, Woman" he smirk as he spoke out. Despite the irony of the situation, like how he's almost breaking my wrists, I can't help but laugh sardonically. "Right, because I'm sure you'd rather sacrifice your life so I can live." I said coldly. "Don't flatter yourself." He releases my wrists and steps back. The ground started to shake and the entrance was covered by rock. We were trapped. "Good thing I didnt kill you. There's only one way out of here and I need you to get out." I slapped his face as hard as I could then grabbed my hand at the pain. Vegeta's gold eyes darken showing the Black that was trying to come back as the color, with silent rage as he raises his hand and lights a ball of fire. "That can be arranged."  
I remebered that he could bend fire, that was not good. "Why don't you Firebend your way out?" I settle on asking, eyeing the fire in his palm. "We're too far below the ground for it to make a difference," he says. The fire catches the harshness of his scar on his ear, neck and a little on the eye. I force myself not to flinch at it. "And even if I could, the walls would crash down and bury me alive. Not to mention that'd draw a bit of attention." Vegeta said. "That's your problem," I say without looking at him. My eyes search the dark, looking for another option. "My problem is your problem, Woman." Vegeta moves closer and I take an involuntary step back. He backs me into a wall and the rock digs into my back. "Either you help me, or I kill you right now. I don't even have to use any bending. I'll make it slow, painful, and you're throat will burn raw from begging me to stop. You use to think we were friends huh. Well Im your worst nightmare now." HE voice was cold, dark, and very painful.

I swallow hard, weighing my options. Violence and ruthlessness is in his blood. I always knew. His father was evil is evil. Vegeta was so alone, I took him as a friend. Now look. I know he isn't bluffing. He will kill me if I refuse to help him. Actually, he'll probably try to kill me after I help him as well. Why did he turn like this? His eyes, they are gold now? Is it a drug or something. I loved his black eyes, these gold ones are so... cruel. "Try to understand," he rasps. "I don't want to kill you or anyone else in this game, but I will. I have to win in order to restore something I lost." I glance up at him, feeling his warm breath tickle my ear. "My honor. My honor for my family, for my mother. For my life back." I knew he was telling the truth. Everyone blamed him for his mothers death, all but the capital. They thought of him as the Prince. He was born in the hunger games. He was the only one that survived too. Everyone died but him, just a baby. His mother died at giving birth. If he wins he will be a legend. "Fine." I breathe deeply and popped my neck back to meet his eyes. "Once the world sees me help you, and then you killing me, they'll see how honorable you really are, Vegeta Kovu." I push past him, half expecting an attack from behind. I reach the mouth of the cave before Vegeta catches up to me. I step back and wordlessly let him lead. I could tell holding that fire so long to alot out of him. He was breathing hard. I could kill him but to tell you the truth, I still loved him. No matter how hard it is.

"You're staring at me." I made an uncharacteristic sort of squeak, my cheeks burning. "Sorry." I blushed deepen. "I'm used to it." His voice hardens like ice. "The scars makes people stare. The hate." He rasped out. "I wasn't staring because of your scars, You know I already got over that. 15 years as your old friend I...like your scars" I say honestly, and he glances at me with surprise. "Why...?" he asked me with out another glace. "I don know." I lied. We reach an open area about an hour later, a sort of circular space inside the cave. Light escapes the cracks above, and I can see a small opening that I might be able to squeeze through if I was taller. Or if I had something to climb to reach it. A ladder would be nice. "I'm going to boost you up, and then you're going to pull me up," Vegeta tells me, following my gaze. I turn and stare at him, eyes wide. "And you believe that? You think I'll pull you up once I'm on flat ground and not leave you down here?" That had to be the biggest gamble I've seen in the Games so far. "Yeah, I do," he answered looking up. "What makes you so confident?" I threw at him. "It's not confidence, it's a fact," he throws back at me. "Besides, I've known you for 15 years. I know the type of person you are." He smirked at me. "Really?" I crossed my arms and glare at him. "What type of person do you presume I am, then?" Vegeta's golden eyes turned Black for a split second, his expression unreadable. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. Lets keep it at that." I walked over to a small rock that had writing on it. "Monster come from the ground. Hunger games come around. Each year they kill. So dont run but hide in fear." I raised an eyebrow at the writing I just read. What monsters?

Vegeta cry of alarm snaps me in his direction. A beast shoved a paw forward, enclosing Vegeta in a coffin of rock. The swords that he once had on his back dropped from his grasp and clatter to the ground. I stand stalk still, hoping the monster will forget I'm here. Vegeta pulled a hand out from the rock, "ah.." He mumbled. It turned and looked at me then charged. I was scared. It raises a paw and then howls in pain, fire lighting up below its feet. I turn and see Vegeta, arms out and wielding the fire to his command. We're in such a tight enclosure that the smoke from the fire makes me cough, and I can understand now why he hadn't used it earlier. There just isn't enough space. Vegeta had almost no engery left. He was trying to breath and he couldnt hold his head up from the rocks. He lift his arms again and held his eyes closed. Vegeta pushes a hand forward and creates a wall of fire, separating us from the monster. The beast makes noises of protest and anger, and I can see its large figure moving back and forth, as though trying to figure out a way to go through the fire. I dug Vegeta out of the rocks who was struggling to hold the fire up.

I stumble on the rocks, my heart pounding loudly in my ears and my lungs clogging with smoke. I'm coughing, my vision is blurry, and my hands are bleeding from the jagged rocks. The light is so close, if only I could just stay calm and get up there! Vegeta barrels past me, not shoving me out of the way, but moving much quicker. He reaches the top in seconds, and I hear the loud snarls of the monster behind me. No more fire to hold it back. Panicking, I try to move faster, but my foot slips. I scream, losing my grip and start to fall backwards. Something snags my wrist. I whip my head up, too shocked to breathe, and meet Vegeta's once golden eyes, they were black again. His expression mirrors mine shocked by his own action. He groans and hauls me up with all his strength, my body dragging on the rocks. The beast manages to clip my ankle with its claw but vegeta's hold is strong enough that I don't tumble back down. The momentum of his strength yanks my body up and out, causing me to land flat across him. We breathe heavily, the adrenaline still pumping in my veins. My mouth burns of rust and salt and sweat drips down the side of my face. I raise my head from the crook of Vegeta's neck and stare at him, still breathing hard. His face is smudged with dirt and earth, a cut just above his right eye dripping blood down his face. It seems to merge with the cut I gave him with my knife, like two rivers converging into one.

I roll off him before I do something weird and stupid. I land on my back and stare up at the sky. The beautiful, crystal blue sky that I just now realize I missed so much. I close my eyes, exhausted, and listen to the air. I try control my breathing, relieved I made it out alive, but not at all ready to deal with the threat that lies right next to me. vEgeta, my old friend. My love. I opened my eyes at hearing the second breathing gone. Vegeta had left. For some reason this amuses me. Maybe I'm so drained and exhausted that I'm going hysterical. Was madness and giddiness a sign of dehydration or starvation? Perhaps. I should probably be angry, or annoyed, but just thinking about Vegeta disappearing under my nose makes me crack a grin. He really is a silent shadow. I pride myself in my abilities to access every situation, to catch everything going on around me, and yet this so called prince has pulled one over me. More than once. I need to give him more credit. suddenly I heard a small noise behind me. "Bulma... what pleasant surprise." i turned to see cell there with a sword, stained with blood. "You will be fun to kill." His voice rang with darkness.

(End of Bulmas POV, Vegetas POV)

I layed back in a tree resting my head. The scars were starting to fade but they still showed. I rubbed then lightly before looking over where Goku and Piccolo were talking, a girl named chicHi was sleeping. I hate that guy. He thought he was better than me, he was more powerful, stronger. Ah, I was the best. I know I am, I knew was. My thoughts kept drifting to Bulma, my head hurt everytime I thought of her. Something was changing in me, every time I came near her my head starts pounding, my heart rate begins, and my eyes, they change colors. I dont understand... I never knew. My father said I use to do this when I was a young kid. Some how, im doing it again. Love, nah I cant love her. I have to kill her. The cold hard truth hit me a few days before the this started. I have been trying to distance myself from her, have no emotions towards her. Somehow, that just is not working. I closed my eyes, I was thinking to Leo.. my trusted pet. 'Leo... my friend. What is going on?' I waited for a answer, 'Bulma is in trouble' i sat up and looked around. I jumped threw the trees as fast as I could. Listening for any way i could find her. Then I heard it, a scream. I ran towards it on foot. Stopping at a near by tree and looked around it. There it was. Cell had a knife to her throat and was about to cut it. closing my eyes I lift my hands and began. He screeched as his body started to move. He turned the knife on himself and slit is own throat. I gasped and fell on the floor. "Vegeta?" Bulmas voice rang m ears but i had no strength to move. My breathing started to slow and I started to lost my sight. Soon, I felt myself fall, falling down.

"Vegeta?" i snapped open my eyes and grabbed the neck of the person hovering over me. "Veg-ve-veget-vegeta!" Nappa breathed. I let go and looked a the tall man, He grabbed his neck and rubbed it. "He is awake." He said and I saw Piccolo, Bulma, and Goku come. "Vegeta... thank you. uh you passed out from the lack of engery. You used the bending to much." Bulma said looking away. I rolled my eyes and closed them tight. Standing up I opened them glaring at them. I walked over shoving Goku out of the way and grabbing my spandex shirt, my over shirt and my coat. I notice bandages and medicine over the stab wound that cell gave me. "My swords?" I asked and Goku smiled. "Here." He handed me my light twin swords that I stuck on my back brace. "My assassin knife?" I asked and Goku handed me my cuff that had a hidden knife under it. "My spare knife?" This time Piccolo gave me the weapon. I took it and shoved it in my boot. I turned and started to run. "Wait..." I turned my head to see a nervous Bulma, she is so beautiful-AH what am I thinking. I shook my head and climbed a tall tree before taking off in the branches.

* * *

Aw, I think Vegeta cared about Bulma... ohhhh


	5. Dragons

(Bulma POV)

I could sense his presence before he could speak. Maybe it was years and years of sneaking around, always alert to my surroundings, ears poised and always listening. The slight ruffle of a leaf: that's all it took. I knew he was there, watching silently. I didn't change my practicing, or bother to hide how much I could do. I didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, I continued in my trance, concentrating, pushing myself to be better. "You're going to have to teach me how to throw like that."  
At his words he said I look up, my hand pressed against the hilt of a dagger in the tree. Arms crossed and leaning against a tree, Vegeta looked al little annoyed but he always did. I ripped the metal away from the wood and move back into place. "So you can use that skill against me?" I give a little tsk be for smirking. Vegeta laughed a dark laugh before it turned evil. "You are smarter than I thought." Vegeta told me while poping his neck. "That's sort of the way it works around here," I agreed, closing an eye to line up my shot. "But you won't kill me, though." I added. "Really?" Vegeta's smile was dangerous and very attractive at the same time. "What makes you say that?" I throw the dagger. It pierces the center of the tree, a perfect shot. "Because I'm going to kill you first. I know you Vegeta, I know your weakness." I was not ready. He had me on the ground in a second, his body was hovering over me. I was moving around trying my best to get my hands free. "What is my weakness? Huh, woman? What is my weakness?" He asked. I couldn't answer.

I gave up breathing hard, he was stronger than me, I didnt want to get away I couldn't if i wanted to. "Vegeta I..." I trailed off, his eyes were closed and his face was so close to mine. "Vegeta?" I asked scared, could be be dead? Dieing His head moved to the right. Well he was not dead. Suddenly he stuck his nose to my neck and sniff me. I was tensing up. "You smell... so good, Bulma." The momment he used my name I melted. "Vegeta I-" He kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. It was perfect. "AH!" He growled letting go of me and pushing his body away from me. NO! My mind screamed. I didnt know what I was doing, I took his arm and brought him back down. Pulling his neck so his lips were against mine again. We sat there kissing for what seemed like forever. Not wanting to let each other go. Then a cannon sound hit. Vegeta pulled away from me and ran to the trees. He stood there looking around. I got up and whiped the dirt off me, before looking up. He was gone. shit! I hard Gokus voice and ran towards it.

(End of Bulmas POV beginning of Vegetas)

I love maces. They're good for clubbing, for killing. I picked up the bloody mace from Nappas body. God I loved maces, there so fun to kill with. Which is why I tried it on the first person I saw when I grabbed it. So, that just happen to be Radiz. A proud fighters. So sad, haha. not so. I had changed. I've always been living off of Pride. Until now, now It was dear, disgust for this game or something. Bulma, her lips. I still cant believe that I kissed her. Why? Yes, she was beautiful, she was the the only one who stuck by me through my life. That is why I had to kill her. If i dont, could I ever? She had my mind, all i could think about is her.. Her and het eyes, those big blue eyes. SHIT! IM GROWING SOFT! 'Yes you are...' i closed my eyes and started to laugh, 'Drake... how are you my flying friend?' i asked my dragon. The amazing thing is the fact that we can talk through are minds. 'Im here...' i open my eyes and fell out of the tree and landed on a large rock. "Ahh... damn it." I moaned while rolling over to see a Dragon sitting up on the rock next to me. "Ah Drake. damn you! Wait..." I thought for a second while sitting up, I could win. "I could win with you here. your fire, you're flying, your strength, perfect." i told my dragon while scratching his long neck. 'how?' He asked. "If we combiane our bodys." I could tell Drake was not all for it but it sounded right. "Look please!" i begged, I need to win. 'Lets do this.' I smirked and took a step back when Drake rubbed his nose against my arm.

* * *

Hey! If you have seen the old cartoon American Dragon Jake long, then you will see next chapter I am going to use the idea from that. If you have not then you will see! All rights go to owners BTW!


	6. I love you

Lemon! Lemon!

* * *

(Bulmas POV)

Two full seconds go by before the five of us are moving. The fireworks are purposely set off from the Base, and judging the distance, we have a few miles to cover. Not terrible, but it's not going to be easy, either. I can only hope the other tributes are further away than we are, offering a distraction for the Elites to focus on.  
We only make it about twenty feet when the world transforms to flame and smoke. I jump, leap, and hop my way through the falling embers, keeping my eyes on the back of Piccolo's tall form. I know ChiChi and Goku are behind me, and I have to force myself not to turn around. That would only slow me down, and ultimately, slow everyone else down. My boot catches on a root and I nearly fall, pitching forward and knocking into Piccolo. He manages to steady me without turning all the way around, and we're off again. It burns like poison with each gulping breath. We won't make it long in this smoke. "ChiChi! Get up! Run!" I heard Goku screaming behind me, I had t otur around. Piccoo stopped as well. ChiChi was gasping for air. "What is wrong!" Goku asked taking her hand. She glared at him, "The smoke, Goku!" She growled. "Well... well, well. Look who it is!" We looked up to see Ginyu standing there with his friends, they called there self the Ginyu force. "You! you set the fire?" Piccolo asked shocked and they all laughed. "Ah, no. We should have but we didnt." The one witht he long white hair and red shirt and pants said. "Thenn?" Goku asked showing signs of anger. They looked at each other then smiled, "We came here to kill you!" They yelled before charging at us.

(Vegetas POV)

Quickly entering an empty room as soon of the old building they said I was born in, I saw Yanjorobe. He was a fat ugly kid, short, no it all, a fool to think he could win. I hid behind a wall not wanting to be seen yet, he stood up and left running out. After checking to see if the close was clear, I went straight toward the leftover bags and began searching rapidly. I had been scrutinizing every room in this dang giant cabin like building. I couldn't leave until I found something that could be used. While searching, I was able to get a basic layout of each room in the cabin. So far I have entered five rooms, excluding the living room. It seemed that each room had a certain number of tribute tubes with different bags and weapons in them. Yanjorobe was hiding them from us, ah that smart fool. i started to smell smoke, but it was not coming from the bilding so I was fine. "Wait... is that Bulmas..scream?" I used the ear of the dragon to hear. It was. I grabbed the mace and put it in my belt. I open the door to see Yanjorobe bleeding to death. I stopped, just to say I knew someone was there. I suddenly heard a soud behind me and I turned, grab the boys neck, pinned it to the wall, took out my secret knife and held it to his throat. I stopped when I saw it was ChiChi in a boys hood. "Vegeta... Bulma needs help, Goku and Bulma has been takin' by the 'Ginyu force'. Please dont kill me." I glared at her but dropped her body to the ground. "Where are they?" I asked trying to hold back the worry feeling for Bulma rising in my mind. "I'll show you." Chichi started to get up but I tunred and stabbed her stomach. "im.. sorry..." i groaned, "I cant let you do that. I wont let you..." I took out my assissan knife and watched her life fade. "Where are they?" I asked again, she pointed then closed her eyes. Soon, she was dead.

I ran as fast as I could, threw the ashs covering the floor. At least i know where the fire was. I stopped when I heard a small voice. "Vegeta...Vegeta..." I looked around not seeing any thing, "Eyes of the dragon." i whispered. I looked around in the yellow coloring, I heard the voice again and I looked to my right. "Bulma?" I asked shocked, "Vegeta... hey." She breathed. I walked over to her body that was in lay on the ground covered in blood. It was not hers. "vegeta..." She asked as I picked her up. "Get on my back." I demanded and she did what he was told. Like a good girl. I started off in a pace, then slowly I let myself get lighter, until I was a full Dark green dragon. "WHOA VEGETA! Or.. Drake?" Bulma yelped while holding onto my long neck. "Both..." I answered as we landed at the old Building. I draopped her off before turning into my human form again. "Climb, to the top." I demanded her. "I don't know about this..." She answered back. "It'll be fine!" I said, grasping the stones of the wall and lifting my body up. "He is so cute." I heard her whisper. "I know I am woman." I looked down to see her Blush. Soon we were at the top. I opened a door that lead down the stairs and into a room. "Wow..." Bulma said smiling. I opened a secret door, we walked down another stair case and stopped. The room was filled with all the supplies, food, weapons, books. There was also a queen size old bed over on the far side. "this is... where you... we will be staying for a while." I said looking down. "Is that... a shower?" Bulma asked pointing to a door. I smirked, "yes... and yes the water works well." Thats all I had to say, bulma was in there in half a second. I smiled, then looked down at me. i was a mess. The shower was split, there was a small wall with a door that conected them. I could go use that.

I open the door slowly and walked in.

(Bulmas POV)

I saw a fully necked flash of Vegeta. Well he looked necked. He got in the other split shower and started to bath. I turned away fro mhim quickly, not wanting him to see my body. I couldnt help but look towards him, in all his glory. He was standing where I could see his manhood clearly. "Wow..." i whispered but glped when I saw Vegeta looking at me. "What?" He asked walking towards the small wall. It was covering his lower body, but now he could see mine. He was smirking, like a perv. he was. "I was...uh..." I was trying to think of an answer but before I could I felt to arms around my stomach. "What?" He asked. I could feel only his arms and his chin on my head. "Um... I was just..." I stopped again at seeing him walk around so he was in front of me. My eyes wondered from his face down towards his lower body. "Nice.. um... length." I said covering my body the bet I could. "Uh no. If you can see mine. I can see yours, besides Ive see nit before. Remember when we were younger and we went skinny dipping?" I looked up at him making no move to stop his hands from uncovering me. "That.. was differnt." i defended, slowly I open my mouth but closed it. His hot mouth was nippling on my ear. I held in a moan and started to move away but he stopped me. His lips took a hold of mine and he put his hands on my waist. I couldnt help it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. "Vegeta..." I tryed but he stopped me with another kiss. I felt his touge run over my bottem lip wanting me to let him in. i did. We fought for a while before he won. "Woman... I cant do this." He said pulling away. I was shocked. "Why?" i asked him. He shook his head before smirking at me. "If I do this... then... there is no way I could win." He told me before making his exit to the room. I finshed before walking out to see Vegeta wearing a pair of old cut up jeans. It didnt look like he had underwear on. I slowly got dressed then walked over to him.

(Vegetas POV)

I sat there staring at the wall. Bulma placed a hand on my shoulder and I smirked. I wanted her so bad. I had to have her. Without thinking all the way through I took her hand and started kissing it up and down, slowly moving up to her shoulder. My mouth took in her fesh of her neck and I licked over it before I started my obsesve nibbling. Bulma moaned as my hands went up her shirt, my nails running up and dow nher stomach. "Woman... this is... just for fun." I lied to her, I hated these emotions. Bulma nodded before alowing me to put her on the bed. And started undressing her.

(Bulmas POV)

I was right. He didnt have under wear on. My hand took his dick and moved up and down. I felt him groan. Suddenly I lookedinto his eyes they were gold again. I stopped, but the he kissed my lips and begged for me to keep going. We had been friends for 15 years. Now look at us. i bet the cameras are watching us. After a few more move ments of my hand Vegeta took off his pants and then my under wear. "Wow..." He mummbled before licking my insides. "Ahh... Vegeta." I moaned buckling my hips towards his face, giving him some help. He even used his teeth. He took his time, slowly moving his tounge in then out. He removed his face and shoved in two fingers. "Ah." I groaned in pleasure as he moved at a fast pase. "Woman..." he said looking up, and then kissing me. "i cant lie... you are amazing." He whispered in my ear as he removed his fingers. After licking them he postion his self over me. "Vegeta..." i stopped him. "Thank you." I told him, I could see he didnt know what for. He shoved himself inside me. I gasped at the size. He didnt even give me time to agust. "Harder...harder." i cried and he did wht he was told, faster and harder. Suddenly I felt it coming. He leaned down and kissed me, over and over again. His wonderful kisses became sloopy and he I realized he was about to also.

(Vegetas POV)

It came. Both at the same time. "AH!" I growled and Bulma moaned as our orgasims hit. I didnt stop though... i kept going. Soon, I was to tired to go on and I fell ontop of her. "Woman..." I whispered in her neck. "Yes?" I felt her shift under me and I rolled off her. "For what it is worth. I think you will last longer than what I thought. I cant... well... Im not going to be the one to kill you." Bulma giggled and placed her head on my chest. She was almost to sleep when I heard the 3 words that scared me. "i love you... Vegeta." She was gone, asleep. I breathed in and closed my eyes. "I...I...lo-love... you, B-bulma." i studdered before falling asleep myself.


	7. Piccolos turned on them

(Bulmas POV)

"Run about a mile east of here," she says. "That's where you want to go." I start to take off and the Prince adds, almost a little reluctantly, "The prince needs to win. His life is worth more than yours, or Goku. He could change everything remember that. Vegeta has a big fight in the future. I know it… Trust me. I'll kill you later." I pause, slightly shocked, but manage a detached sort of nod. Vegeta could change everything. What does she mean by that? Of course his life is worth more than mine, really? But I still don't see how that means he could change everything, or anything, for the matter. The only thing he had managed to change was her heart to fall into love with him. I force myself to shake off all thoughts around Vegeta because I can't stand feeling guilty, and that's all I feel when I think of him. I'm on the run again, an arrow already strung and ready to be fired. If things are as bad as the Prince says, then I can't let my guard down even for a second. I leap over roots and sprint past the trees, careful not to trip. I run about a half mile before I start to tire, but I push past, ignoring the cramp in my side. I don't know the last time I've run this fast but I can't stop now.

It starts to thunder, and then heavy raindrops fall from the sky. I pause only a second to let it splash on my face, washing off all the dirt and mud I had caked on earlier. The rain is coming down hard now, making it harder for me to see. I'd have to put my bow away, which I can't do. If I run into a tribute, I'll shoot my first arrow that I made and then attack. That's when I hear it, over the pounding rain and rumbling thunder. There was screaming, rippling in agony, chilling me to the bone. A very horrible, familiar scream to me. It's even more terrible because I've never expected Goku to make that kind of sound. I ran forward, passing all the trees, dead trees, bushes and anything in my way. I break through a clearing, out of breath and winded, and brush my wet hair from my face. The storm has tainted the colors of the arena to murky shades of green and brown, I saw him. Curled on the ground, across the clearing, his back pressed against the wide base of a tree. My heart stops, and suddenly I can't move. As though sensing my presence, he looks up. Even through the blurry haze of the pounding rain, I can still make out his face: horror, pain, anguish, flashing across his features, leaving me terrified. But his face only holds my attention for so long. A sword has punctured through his stomach, spilling his blood and staining the ground crimson. I know that sword…

Rage fills me from the inside out, rippling in waves of fury off my skin until it consumes me entirely and I hardly remember anything before this moment and this anger. Goku's eyes go wide and his expression twists into agony. "No..." I hear something from behind but before I can react, something sharp digs into the small of my back. "I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you," a smooth voice says. "Unless you want to end up like Goku, over there." I close my eyes and have to bite my tongue to keep quiet. I can taste the salt and rusty taste of blood in my mouth, but I swallow it down, instead of spitting and showing any kind of weakness. My arms, stiff at my sides, shake with tension and fury. "Drop the bow & arrow," the voice instructs gently. When I don't so much as move, the tip of a sword digs deeper and I'm forced to drop it. "Good girl. I didn't want it to come down to this, you know. I didn't want to have to kill you. But you just had to be so stupid, Bulma." I took in a deep breathe. "The Capital needs to be stopped," he says vehemently. "Starting with their heirs. And here we have a chance to end them. I thought you were like me, and could see that." The sword presses deeper into my back and even though I flinch, I force myself not to cry out, even though I can feel my skin breaking. "But then I saw the way you looked at that filthy prince and I just knew. That freak. He does not even know he really is a PRINCE!" I gasped and he knew it. "Oh yes…his mother was with the King capital for a long time. She went off to go into the games. Once she had Vegeta she protected him. He had power. She died saving him. She would have won." His words made me freeze. Vegeta was really a Prince.

What he knew, I'll never know, because that's when Goku gives a terrible, raspy cough and I know that's my opening. I freeze the water dripping down my arms to my fingertips, making ice daggers, and then whirl around and fling the daggers at Piccolo. He stumbles back and slashes out; the blade barely brushes my arm. Suddenly I saw fire go by my face and I looked up. There in the air was a green dragon. It landed in front of me, I smirked and the next thing I knew it was Vegeta again. "Woman? Need help?" Vegeta's mocking tone made me smile. He looked towards Goku and smirked darkly. "Looks like Kakarot… got hurt." I glared at the Prince and hit his arm. Ah Piccolo I forgot about him. Piccolo came running with a word towards Vegeta from behind. Vegeta turned with his double swords and defended.


	8. READ!

Hey I am sorry for not updating! I just wanted to know if you want me to kill goku off or let him live. Some one messaged me asking that, just asking you guys. Thank you for reading and I SWEAR the next chapter will be and update on the story not a message...than you!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Hey Vegeta! Will you be my friend?

Vegeta: I don't have any use for Earthling friends! And are you trying to make me WEAK in your story? HUH! HUH!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: But you are Bulmas friend, and you are not weak.

Vegeta: Humph, a friend, don't make me laugh! Why you talking to me? Huh? Go away.

ShinDongHeeVegeta: You know you love us fans...

Vegeta: Is there a point to your babbling?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Well, you're my friend, right?

Vegeta: *starts laughing* I told you I don't have any use for Earthling friends!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Fine I'll start loving Ryuk more than you!

Vegeta: Ry-uh what? Who is that?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Ryuk is from Death note. An Anime like you! Be sides, it wont matter... Buu will come back and destroy the world.

Vegeta: Ha! I'm the ones whose gonna destroy this pathetic mud ball!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Not if Buu has anything to say about it!

Vegeta: Drop the damn subject! Are there any more questions you're going to force me to answer?!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Yuppers! my friend Ryan wants to kill Goku-er-Kakarot, is that okay?

Vegeta: *clenches fist* I'm the ONLY one who will have the fun of killing Kakarot! But if Ryan wants to help me torture him I don't care! I want Kakarot to suffer as MUCH as possible!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: O.o Well, can I help?

Vegeta: I don't care, but if either of you finish him off I'll send you on a one way trip to hell!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Aish! A little hard huh Vegeta Oppa! Next question, can I borrow a dollar?

Vegeta: What am I a bank? No! you can't.

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Well you are married to the richest woman in the world!

Vegeta: I'll give you a dollar to never talk about the woman again!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Okay, why?

Vegeta: Because I have to hear enough of her when I'm at home!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Okay! *Vegeta gives dollar to me* Now, can Ryan stab Trunks over and over and over? Oh and Gohan?

Vegeta: What?! Hell no! If anything happens to the brat the woman will kill me! And Kakarots brat? Eh who cares.

ShinDongHeeVegeta : Ryan will send you egg-rolls if you say yes.

Vegeta: *considers how good the egg-rolls would be* Dammit, the woman will kill me, so no!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Whatever, so I wanna tell you that gotta watch Death note when Bulma lets you have TV privileges again!

Vegeta: I take orders from nobody! And how you know I cant watch TV?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: If you don't I am gonna sue you for a billion dollars! Oh and you know how? *Wink~Wink*

Vegeta: So, I'll just get the woman to pay for it! Is that all the blasted questions!?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Unfortunately. Oh yeah, your still my favorite character!

Vegeta: Humph, of course I am!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: -_-' So much for being modest.

Vegeta: Now that these damn questions are done I have some training to do! *walks off*

ShinDongHeeVegeta: He IS impossible! GET BACK HERE BOY! *Grabs Vegeta's ear and drags him back to the table.*

Vegeta: Will you never stop?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Nope!

Vegeta: Dammit!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: I bet you kiss a teddy bear at night and hug it when you sleep. *makes kissy face*

Vegeta: Uh... I have NEVER done any of that stuff!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Remember Trunks' girlfriend, it was actually his boyfriend!

Vegeta: The brat is not gay!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Have you ever seen him with a girl?

Vegeta: *thinks about it* I knew it was the purple hair!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Are you sure you don't wanna be my husband?

Vegeta: Dang! YES, FOR THE LAST TIME I'M SURE!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Is it true that you were a 26-year-old virgin?

Vegeta: It's none of your damn business! And no.

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Fine, watch yu gi oh, Death note, American Dragon jake long, Avatar and Naruto or Ryan will tell Bulma that you were raped by Frezza!

Vegeta: The woman isn't stupid enough to believe that!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Are you sure? Anyways, can my friend Freance call you Homer?

Vegeta: Humph, my name is Vegeta and that's it! You cannot call me anything else, well, or Prince Vegeta!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Yeah, what ever mommy!

Vegeta: Grr! Do NOT call my mommy or any other ridiculous nickname!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Whatever. Is it true that you gave birth to both of your brats?

Vegeta: *growls*

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Yep! THATS a yes!

Vegeta: What? The woman gave birth to the brats!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Not sure...but I hope not!

Vegeta: It's NOT true! I was never a female and the woman is not gay!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: *laughs*

Vegeta: What the hell are you laughing at?!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: I never would have thought that you'd go for Goku! I wonder what Bulma or ChiChi will say...

Vegeta: Grr! I'm not gay and do NOT try to have kids with men!

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Sure...

Vegeta: Let me ask you somethings! Do you hate school?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Personally, I hate it, but there are a lot of people who like it!

Vegeta: On a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the worst, how bad is school?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: I'd probably say 6 'cause it's not hard, it's just boring and loooooong!

Vegeta: If you could live anywhere, where would you live?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Probably live in South Korea too! I love that country!

Vegeta: Can I leave?

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Nope!

Vegeta: Damn, finally over! *takes off be for any one could stop him.*

ShinDongHeeVegeta: Thanks for Reading!


	9. Is this the end?

"Vegeta...we can find a way...we will find a way to make this work!" Bulma cried while holding onto Vegeta's chest. Goku, Buu, Vegeta and Bulma were the only ones left. Buu had Goku knocked out. They were in the middle of a battle field, a death field, they where in the hunger games. "Woman..." Vegeta whispered as he brushed the peice of blue hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "No shut up Vegeta! I love you...I need you!" Bulma cried even harder as the words left her mouth. Vegeta bowed his head and smirked. "That is why I am doing this...You dont stand a chance against Buu...Kakarot didnt either. There is only me left." He whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Bulma looked up and pressed her warm soft lips to his. It started simple...the more time it wet on the more love was shown to be. Vegeta pulled away. In his eyes, you could almost swear he was almost going to cry. His once stone emotion face was in pain and fear. "Vegeta...dont please..." Bulma begged before Vegeta placed his lips to hers once again. It was not a kiss of a dyeing man, it was not a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of promise. "I have to go. Now woman let this be." Vegeta half-hearted growled. "You have to come back. Promise me that you will come back, Vegeta." Bulma whispered. "I promise..." Vegeta whispered back before doing the one thing he didnt want to do. He moved his hand so fast that Bulma didnt even see it coming. He had knocked her out. After picking her up and laying her softly next to Goku. Vegeta smirked a sad kind of smirk before turning and walking towards the place Buu was to be. He could not help but remember how this came to end so fast.

(Flash Back)

"I am sorry it had to be this way." Vegeta snared as he held his sword blade to Piccolos neck. With out one more second he shoved it threw and pulled it out. Piccolo was dead. Vegeta turned towards Bulma just in time to hear a mighty scream. The scream was not only of one bt of at least 5 people. Goku took in a deep breath before standing up and walking towards Bulma with suport. "Lets...go..." Goku said weakly and Bulma glared at him. "Your hurt to bad..." She whispered. "I am fine!" Goku shot back. "Hahaha you sound like Vegeta." Bulma laughed but stopped when more screams. After walking around they found all the bodys dead, all the bodys of the other tirbutes. All but one. "Shit!" Vegeta mumbled. "Buu..." Goku caught on at the same time as Bulma.

(End of flashback)

He took in a deep breath and gasped. Grabbing his chest he felt something leaving. Drake. He was now in front of him. "Drake...wait..." Vegeta breathed. Drake didnt he left Vegeta, alone to fight Buu. "Damn...coward Dragon." Vegeta mumbled. 'Sorry..' The dragon said back. He past a few trees before he saw Buu standing there, waiting.

=Meanwhile=

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku asked sitting up and rubbing his head. Bulma moaned and rubbed her own. "He left..to fight Buu" Bulma whispered and goku jumped. "We have to go help him!" Goku screamed before taking bulmas hand and running towards the place Buu was.

(Vegetas POV)

Punch. Shit. i was hit across the face, sending me to the ground. By now I was covered in blood, that ass hole was barly bleeding. I stood up as strong as I could and got back into a fighting stance. "Ah...Prince Vegeta...so brave." Buu mocked. I charged at him landing a punch and sending him to the dirt. What is this...pain. I looked down at my stomach and gasped. a Long blade was shoved in my stomach. Buu's sword. "Haha..." Buu laughed. I placed my hands on the sword. How did he do that...how could he do that. The next thing I know the sowrd was out and Buu was standing in front of me. "Bye bye." Buu snarled but be fore he could kill me a flash of orange went by. "GOKU!" Bulmas screams shot out from the left. I looked back up before growling. Goku had saved me. Buu's sword was through Goku's head leaving blood pools around him and all over the now laying dead body. i looked up at Buu and smirked. "Vegeta...VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as if reading my thoughts. "Vegeta you PROMISED!" Bulma yelled at me again. "Run! RUN!" I yelled back. "vegeta..." Bulma started to walk foward when I shot a small fire ball in front of her feet. "LEAVE NOW!" I screamed. Buu laughed as Bulma gasped. She nodded before running off towards the woods. "I will kill her after I kill you...well finsh you." Buu mocked. I looked at him and smiled. "Not today...not now, never." I whispered. He raised his eyebrows. I let my Ki raise in my body untila fire, water, rock metal, and air were surrounding me. My eyes lit a white-blue as my voice became toon. "You...you are a-" Buu started. I screamed. My last battle cry I bet. THe next thing I can remember is a blinding light. It was over. I was dead.


	10. Final

Bulma won. She won the hunger games. She was sitting on her bed in district 12. Crying. Her love, her only love just died to save her from buu. So she could win. Bulma rocked back and forth on her pink bed trying to breath. Suddnly there was a small knock at her door. "Come in." She whispered just loud enough for the other to hear.

Yamcha opened the door and walked in smiling wide. "What do you need?" she asked sitting up. "i have a suprise for you." He answered as he held a hand out. She took it and he lead her down the halls to a train to the capital. Once there they walked in to one of the guardians. "What?" Bulma asked confused. She turned but Yamcha was not there. "Hello?" She asked looking around. "You know you are beautiful." A deep voice came from behind her in the shadows. She knew that voice. "V-vegeta?" She turned around to be greeted by a handsome man. Her handsome man. "VEGETA!" She cheered as she hugged him tight. He slowly brought his arms up to her hugging her back. "But..how?" She whispered against his neck. "I was dead...I-" She stopped him by a small kiss. "I love you Vegeta." He kissed back, even with his upper lip being cut. She then hugged his neck. He this time hugged back, quickly. Tight, never wanting to let her go. "But...only one can win." She stated starled and confused. "I fixed that." The capital king answered walking toward them. "So...he is real?" Bulma blurted out making the both of men snicker. "Your not dreaming...I am here. And i am staying." Vegeta whispered before taking in her lips.

They were together. until death. Trust me they were a legen. What Bulma never found out was that Vegeta did die that day. But because of her, the lord himself had give back Vegeta his life. One last change as to say. Vegeta loved her for the reast of there life together. Bulma loved him back. Every Hunger game from that time forward, it was told a boy and a girl from the same district could be winners.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
